Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a member for electrophotography, which is preferably used as a fixing member of an electrophotographic image forming apparatus (hereinafter, also referred to as an “image forming apparatus”) such as a copying machine and a printer, an image heating apparatus, an image forming apparatus, and a method for manufacturing the member for electrophotography.
Description of the Related Art
Fixing members for use in image heating apparatuses in image forming apparatuses such as copying machines, printers, and facsimile machines are typically members each including at least elastic layer and a release layer including a fluorine resin on a heat-resistant substrate. Elastic layers composed of silicone rubbers, which have a surface coated with fluorine resin tubes subjected to extrusion molding, are mainly used as the fixing members.
However, the fluorine resins which originally have high releasability are less likely to be bonded to the surfaces of the elastic layers of silicone rubbers, and it is difficult to achieve sufficient adhesion between the elastic layers and the release layers.
Therefore, in general, an adhesive layer is provided between elastic layers of silicone rubber and a release layer, and the adhesive layer bonds the both layers. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-238765, an addition-curable silicone rubber adhesive in the form of a liquid or a paste is interposed to bond an elastic layer of silicone rubber and a release layer.